Curiosity pleasured the cat
by adatenoway
Summary: Bella has been having some vivid thoughts flowing through her head. Will she be able to voice them? Or will she die an old maid? Note: Not everyone is who they say they are.
1. Chapter 1

Drool practically hung from my mouth. The word sexy could not even describe the sexy thing in front of me. Damn. Hot damn.

"Bella. Bella you ok?"

"Yes." No, you're right in front of me almost butt naked and the thing about that is that I have no undergarment s on and you look so sexy. My female parts are practically begging for your attention. Mmmm. I could really use a glass of water.

" I'm thirsty. I'm just going to get a glass of water." Bella he is gay. You have to remember that. He wouldn't be interested in having a tup in bed with you when he has that other sexy strong man waiting to fuck him from behind. But you like that don't you Bella. You like it rough and from behind. Shit these thoughts are not helping me cool down. Slowly moving down the stairs I couldn't help but almost moan. The wind that came through the bottom of my skirt brushed across my folds in constant caresses.

"Bella you ok?"

"Yah I just forgot something at home." Yah my underwear and my dignity. Shit I want them so bad. My hands are shaking and my breaths are coming in silent pants and I could feel my body tightening. My hand so badly wanted to sate myself and my body so badly seeks release. Bella you can do this just make it to the kitchen and get yourself a bottle of water. Bottled water. Shit no cool down. Imaging the similarities in the shape of a plastic water bottle to someone's dick is not going to help. So a glass of water it is. Finally getting to the kitchen I couldn't help but take a deep breath. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, you'll be ok if you focus on your breathing. Those sexy, hard. Shit focus on breathing, tight abs, and those asses that wouldn't mind bending over a table and watching them fuck one another. Damnit. You can do this. You can win. You don't have to sub come to your fantasies. These people are your friends. Your friends not your fuck buddies.

That seemed to calm me down somewhat. Ok glass of water. Glass of water. The front door opened and in came sexy number two.

"Hey Bella." Dropping the glass that I had gotten from the sink I heard it crashed on the ground. Shit. He had a Levi pants on and they look like they were truly made for him. Sitting securely on his hips and I could see that perfect v that I so badly wanted to suck and lick. A trail of black hair lead down to what I wanted in me bad that I couldn't move. I could feel my wet folds let some of my wetness escape. My thighs rubbed together and now they moved with grace because of lubrication and my cooter was screaming for him to slam into me. Those wash bored abs and thick muscled arms that were slicked with sweat made my mouth water. His neck was not short but not swan like were perfect for nibbling on. His black hair had fallen over his eyes and a smirk graced those sexy lips. Damn and his skin was a mouth watering tanned color. Damn. I think I'm going to faint. It's so hot in here and I can see dots, eww nausea started rolling in. Then everything went dark.

Flashes of images started playing through my closed eyelids. Naked bodies joined in passion, with sweat rolling down. The slapping sound of skin could be heard and the moans and screams of passion at its height could be heard. Then a flash of a man, no not a man but two sexy men came before my eyes. Then they were gone. Sadness went through my body and was gone when two arms wrapped around me from behind, hugging me to their chest. I could hear him coo in comfort and then another pair of arms wrapped around me from the front. Their bodies hot and familiar to sight and touch I couldn't help but gasp as arousal fled through my body. Then something rocked into me slowly from behind me, then the man's hips in front of me rocked into me and I couldn't help but gasp in pleasure as he rocked into my core. Looking ups I was caught into the fiery orbs of Emmett Clearwater. That slick smirk sending lightning straight to my core. Wrapping my arms around his waist I pulled my right leg over his left hip and groaned as I rocked my own hips to meet his. The arms from behind me tightened and the rocking motion was alternated from behind and from the front. It felt so good and my breaths were coming out in pants and my eyes nearly curling into the back of my head in ecstasy. Spikes of lust rolled down my spine as anticipation went straight through my body. Heat came from my pussy and I couldn't help but let loud yelps of pleasure come from my mouth. I could hear muffled moans above me and looking up I saw Paul strong jaw tighten in passion. Emmett's mouth was attached to his and they were going on as if it was the last day to live. It turned me on when I saw their tongues fighting against each other. It came fast and long and completely in surprise. Screaming out as I climaxed hard I could hear both Emmett and Paul both growling out and their hips and dicks grinding into my core. Spasms went through my body leaving me sated and happy. Looking down I noticed that I was lying between them in a grassy meadow that from the sounds of it was close to a water fall. They both were faced my way sleeping, their arms holding me possessively against them. Looking at them and their unguarded expression I couldn't help but smile.

I laid down on my back and went to sleep with what I could confirm as a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

After having read a review that was sent in 2012 on a story I realized that I am not consistent. I neglect my writings and then come back only to change the whole thing. So I have made a deal, with a friend. If I write a chapter a week for any story then I may have a piece of cake. You know those individually cut pieces of cake that they sell for your convenience, delish. And when I actually finish a story…. Well we haven't gotten that far yet. Anyway that's my deal.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to pull these stories because I have not worked on them for sol long. I am going to fix them and then resubmit them. As of right now they dont seem to be going anywhere. Sorry about the long delay. I do have a new story out that I have started and will continue as I finish fixing these old ones. ****_A Lifetime _****is the new story's name.**


End file.
